¡Viva México!
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Hoy es quince de septiembre y es un día especial para nosotros los mexicanos. ¿Cómo lo festejarán los Vocaloids y sus amigos? Borracheras y situaciones hilarantes por culpa del alcohol. ¡Viva México! One-shot.


Es 15 de Septiembre y nuestros artistas favoritos, los Vocaloids, decidieron ir a México para celebrar su independencia. Iban Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, Hatchune Miku, Tako Luka, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya y sus amigos mexicanos Marie, Tomás, Alexia, Fernanda, Armando y Johat. Iban bien felices por el centro de Guadalajara tomando fotos "pa'l Face" haciendo babosada y media. Compraron matracas, cornetas, pelucas y banderitas en verde, blanco y rojo.

-Oye, Marie.-llamó Meiko a la chica media gato.

-¿Qué?-respondió Marie con una cocada tricolor en la boca.

-Hay por aquí en donde tomar algo.-preguntó la castaña.

-Con algo te refieres a bebidas alcohólicas, ¿no?-preguntó Marie, acusándola.

-Si, ya dime.-contestó.

-Bueno, hay un bar cerca.-dijo Marie.

-Llévanos.-pidió Meiko suplicante.

-Ok, ok. Pero que ni se les ocurra volver a darle a Miku algo alcohólico ya que la última vez tomó la Rodadora de Rin y Len y agitando su puerro iba gritando "váyanse a la *€& #$!? cab*$!¿? los aplastaré en el nombre del puerro" haciendo posé de Sailor Moon en la frese final.-dijo Marie riéndose de la peliaqua.

-Y ustedes, desgraciados lo subieron a Facebook y a YouTube.-dijo Miku con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, y tiene más visitas que el video de World is Mine.-recalcó Fernanda.

-No bueno, que apoyo el tuyo Fer.-dijo Miku.

-Oh, vamos, admite que fue genial.-dijo Len, burlándose de Miku.

-Sí, y nos pagaron a Marie, a Tomás, a Alex, a Fer, a Len y a mi por permitir pasarlo en la televisión.-dijo Rin entre carcajadas.

-¡Así que fueron ustedes! Van a morir tercia de rubios tontos, media gata, castaña extrovertida y castaño pervertido!-gritó Miku con su bastón de puerro.

-¡¿CÓMO NOS DIJISTE, PUERROMANIACA?!-dijeron todos los mencionados en su modo asesino.

-N-nada, miren allí está el bar.-dijo Miku para distraer a todos.

-¿Y qué es lo más fuerte?-preguntó Luka y todos se le quedaron viendo.-¿Qué? También soy mayor de edad.

-Algo muy fuerte, el tequila a secas. Sin limón ni sal y te lo tomas sin respirar.-dijo Alexia.

-Ahhh ni me lo recuerdes, amor. Cuando me retaste a tomar los que pudiésemos y perdí al tercer tequila.-dijo Armando. (N/A: Si, mi cuñado aguantó menos que mi hermana)

-¡Retémonos a eso!-gritó Kaito.

-Vas a perder, Bakaito.-dijo Meiko.

-Nah, que chiste, Meiko nos gana.-se quejó Johat.

-Si, no tiene caso.-se quejó Gakupo con Tako Luka en su cabeza.

-Bueno, ya, nos retamos y el primero que se caiga de borracho pierde.-propuso Gumi.

-¿Y que hace el perdedor?-preguntó Gumiya mientras Hatchune le golpeaba la cabeza con su mini puerro.-¡Quítate mini Miku!-gritó.

-Tendrá que ir a la plaza de la Liberación* a dar el grito en ropa interior.-dijo Gumi y tragaron grueso.

-Bien, ¡hagámoslo! Bakaito paga.-dijo Meiko.

-¿Y por qué yo?-se quejó Kaito.

-Porque te lo ordeno.-dijo Meiko.

-Está bien.-dijo Kaito resignado.

-Pero, Rin, Len, Kary (Fernanda también se llama Karyme), Tomás, Gumi, Gumiya, Miku, Johat y yo somos menores de edad.-dijo Marie.

-¿Y qué? Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Alexia y yo somos los adultos que les dan permiso.-dijo Meiko.

-Será divertido.-dijeron los Kagamine al unísono.

_2 horas más tarde..._

Nadie, después de veintidós rondas de ese liquido que te quema la garganta, se daba por vencido y no estaban borrachos...¡lo que le sigue!

-¡Quien se da!-gritó Meiko toda borracha.

-¡Pues yo nop!-gritó la media gato.

-¡Ni yo!-gritó Tomás.

-Yo menos.-dijo Len.

-Esto es divertido.-dijo Rin dando vueltas con una botella de tequila en sus manos.

-Pues, Meiko no me ama.-dijo Kaito chillando por los efectos del alcohol.

-Nadie lo quiere, todos lo odian mejor, comete un gusanito.-cantó Miku toda mareada.

-Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y me engañó con la zorra de Haku.-cantaba Luka en el karaoke. (N/A: Yo si quiero a Haku pero no estaba así que aproveché)

-Gumi, te quiero mucho.-dijo Gumiya arrastrando las letras.

-Y yooo también, Gumiya. Vente, vamos por otra ronda de esa cosa que parece pipí.-dijo Gumi toda tambaleante.

-Órale pues, ya dijiste, al fin y al cabo el de pelo azul paga.-respondió Gumiya.

-Si pero, te quiero mucho, tonto.-dijo Gumi.

-Yo más, estúpida.

-Yo más, tarado.

-Zorra.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste hijo de (censurado)?!

La siguiente pelea está censurada por violencia física y verbal alta. Ahhh esos efectos del alcohol.

-Wiiiii.-gritaba Tako Luka nadando en el excusado.

-Yo quiero ser tú única princesa y...y...¡maldición, qué sigue!-cantaba Kary.

-Ay, no se pero nada más me irritas.-dijo Gakupo.

-Cállate, pelos de niña.-dijo Kary.

-Heriste mis sentimientos, ahora me cortaré las venas.-dijo Gakupo tratando de cortar sus venas con Bob esponja.

-Maldito depresivo, sonríe. Ahora les voy a contar cuando Rin se cayó y se colgó de un árbol...jajaja *hicup*, ya se me olvido.-dijo Miku riendo como tonta.

-Miku, era Len quien se cayó. Tenías que ser tonta.-dijo Mikuo todo destartalado.

-Cállate, sabelotodo.-dijo Miku.

-Me duele.-se quejaban Armando y Johat por el ardor de garganta y ambos se cayeron y Hatchune contó como réferi de la lucha libre y perdieron.

-Miren *hicup* ya estos perdieron.-señaló Meiko a Armando y a Johat.

-Órale, estos van a gritar en ropa interior en la plaza.-dijo Marie riéndose con Tomás, Len y Rin.

-Oigan, ¿y Alexia?-preguntó Kary.

-Shhh es una agente secreto y se salió a hurtadillas.-dijo Johat abrazando a Kary.

-Bueno ya despertaste y tu y Armandito van a gritar en ropa interior.-dijo Gumiya.

-¡Malditos desgraciados, los voy a matar por reírse!-gritó Armando.

-Mendigo yanguire. Nos va a matar, corran.-gritó Luka exageradamente.

-Perenme que tengo que pagar.-dijo Kaito pagando y salió llorando y corriendo del lugar.

En la plaza de la Liberación.

-¡Viva Miguel Hidalgo!-gritó el presidente.

-¡Viva!-gritaron todos.

-¡Viva la corregidora!

-¡Viva!

-¡Que vivan los que dieron la vida por nosotros!

-¡Vivan!

-¡Viva el alcohol!-gritó Alexia en la Plaza en ropa interior y había empujado al presidente y se desmayó.

-¡¿Viva?!

-¡Que la agarren!-gritó un policía y Alexia salió corriendo.

-¡Que la agarren!-respondió la gente carcajeándose.

-¡Viva México!-compusieron los Vocaloids.

-¡Viva!-gritaron los demás.

-¡Viva México!

-¡Viva!

-¡Viva Kaito!-gritó Kaito y nadie respondió.-Me odian.-dijo llorando.

-Así no, tonto, así. ¡Viva Meiko!-gritó Meiko.

-¡Viva!

-¡Viva Len!-gritó Len.

-¡Viva!-gritaron un montón de locas fangirls.

-En fin...¡Vivan México, el alcohol y los Vocaloids!-gritaron Tomás, Marie y Rin.

-¡Vivan!-gritaron y se vieron fuegos artificiales y todos jugaron con bengalas.

_Al día siguiente..._

-Mi cabeza.-se quejaron todos.

-Me choca la resaca.-dijo Meiko.

-Y Alexia esta en la cárcel, mamá me va a matar.-dijo Marie.

-Pero estuvo padrísimo el como tumbó a Peña Nieto. (N/A: Ya sé que Peña Nieto debe dar el grito en la ciudad de México pero es mi fic)-dijo Kary.

-Jajajaja ya sé.-se río Tomás.

-¡Kaito, tráeme unas aspirinas!-gritó Meiko.

-Ya voy.-dijo Kaito.

-Voy a pedir unas copias del video de seguridad del bar para ver todo lo que hicimos. A duras penas me acuerdo del grito.-dijo Luka.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Gakupo.

-¡Rin! No te sientes como si la rodadora te hubiera pasado por encima.-dijo Len.

-Peor.-dijo Rin.

-Ay, cálmense, nos divertimos.-dijo Miku.

-Si.-dijo Mikuo.

-Algo que no olvidaremos.-dijo Armando.

-Y menos el expediente de Alexia.-se burló Johat.

-¡Viva México!-gritó Gumi y todos la callaron con un "me duele la cabeza, cállate"

¡Fin!

Moraleja: No dejes que tu hermana vaya al grito semi-desnuda y que tumbe al presidente, el resultado será malo XD. Ah y el alcohol no es bueno, niños.

* * *

HOLA!

Hoy es quince de septiembre. Para los mexicanos significa fiesta porque hace 203 años inició la guerra por nuestra independencia.

No tomen y coman hasta estallar. Este fic lo hice con mi hermana, mi prima, el novio de mi hermana, el novio de mi prima y uno de mis mejores amigos, Tomás.

Besos!


End file.
